Body Crisis
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Gokudera looked highly amused by the situation, Yamamoto glared at everyone in the room, Hibari had a smile on his face, And Mukuro was frowning... Ryohei never exclaimed to be sane.


I'm surprised I'm posting something, because I haven't written anything in these past.. few months. Exept few.. twenty pages that I have to write on computer.. Maybe some nice summer. Anyhow, I'm not sure how old this story, or idea, is but I found this just half an hour ago and finished it, only needed to put those last sentences. So, this will be having at least three chapters, if not more. I just have to write them. Not anytime soon though, that's for sure. And~ I probably shouldn't tell you anything. Just read. This wont have any pairings, unless someone wants one in so bad that is ready to commit suicide if there wont be one. Then, I might reconsider. Anygays, have fun~

* * *

Gokudera looked highly amused by the situation.

Yamamoto glared at everyone on the room.

Hibari had a smile on his face.

And Mukuro was frowning.

Now, every sane person would have run away as far and as fast as possible the moment they saw Hibari Kyouya _smile_. But Ryohei never exclaimed to be sane.

"So.." He eyed the four sitting across him. "You mean that- This is extremely hard to understand!"

"WE. CHANGED. BODIES. How fucking hard is that to understand, you stupid lawn head!?" Mukuro shouted at the boxer. Ryohei wasn't the only one to stare at the illusionist but he hardly noticed the fact in the midst of his own staring.

".. Extreme.." Was the only thing that could be heard from his mouth. He spared a quick glance towards Hibari and shivered at the smile. He was an extreme man, but even he had his limits. And seeing Hibari, the ex-prefect, Vongola's Cloud Guardian and probably one of the deadliest men in the earth smile, was just added to that list. Well, technically it wasn't him doing the smiling. But the reality was another thing.

"Okay, so.. What are you going to do?" Ryohei asked slightly disturbed how Gokudera was smiling creepily to himself.

"How the hell would I know." Mukuro grumbled, "That's why we came to seek if you changed too, but apparently not."

"But isn't it weird how Ryohei is the only one who haven't changed bodies with anybody?" Hibari more like stated confused than asked. Ryohei promptly ignored the look on the man's face.

"It's weird how we even changed bodies in the first place!" Mukuro exclaimed.

"Kufufu~ But this is such a pleasant change." Gokudera chuckled making everyone turn their heads towards him.

"I do not see how this is any sort of pleasant, Rokudo." Yamamoto nearly growled, his icy glare silencing even Gokudera. Or should he say Mukuro? Then that would mean he had to call Yamamoto Hibari and.. This was turning extremely confusing!

"Damn straight." Mukuro agreed with a growl. "I would rather die than spend anymore of my brilliant life in this dreadful body of you deranged illusionist asshole." He made a disgusted face at the whole situation.

"Oya, I did not know you knew such fine words." Gokudera had an amused look in his eyes. "I, on the other hand would be the most delighted to spent some time with this lovely body of yours Hayato." He smirked and casted – to the other's much growing revulsion – a lustful glance at the body he was currently in.

"You bastard!" Mukuro rose to his feet and was about to cross the few meters to the other when Hibari was in front of him in a flash.

"Now now, Don't fight." Hibari had an easy going smile on his lips, "Calm down and we can discuss about how to solve this. The faster we figure out why this happened the faster we can find the way to get back into our own bodies, okay?"

Mukuro sat down, but for a completely another reason than Hibari's explanation. Though he vaguely thought the sword freak was right, he couldn't shake of the shiver of something akin to fear to the face in front of him. "Stop smiling, it's disturbing."

"Ah," Ryohei mumbled from his chair, "I always thought Hibari would look great if he smiled but.. it's extremely disturbing."

The growl Yamamoto gave out went completely unheard by everyone else.

"I think he looks cute when smiling." Everyone turned to Gokudera. Either he wanted to die, or he really was insane. Probably both. Definitely the latter.

"Shut your mouths or I will bite you to death." Yamamoto twitched at the statements.

Hibari turned towards him with a smile. "But you wouldn't beat yourself, would you."

"I grant mercy to no one." He replied.

"Wow, that's extremely bad." Ryohei commented before shutting his mouth from the glare Yamamoto sent to him.

"Haha, you truly are strict with everything." Hibari laughed. Then his smile dropped and he lifted his hand to massage his cheek. "But man, you don't smile much Hibari, do you? It's actually starting to hurt."

"All the more reason to stop smiling sword freak." Mukuro grumbled.

Gokudera chuckled from his seat, "But he looks so sweet with that sort of face."

"That's it. I'm going to bite you all to death." Yamamoto growled and rose from his chair.

"No need to get violent." Hibari had – for the first time in the last twenty minutes – somewhat serious look. "We are here to try get this problem solved, not to fight." He then turned to Yamamoto. _Himself._ "Think it this way Hibari, the sooner we can solve this, the sooner we can get over it."

Yamamoto lowered his tonfas – they had 'switched' the weapons once they had found each other. He still continued to glare at the others, reminding them that he was short on patience. "Fine." He growled and sat down, much to the other's relief. "You better have this solved before dinner."

"Okay." Hibari smiled once more before returning to his seat.

"_Okay_!?" Mukuro exclaimed. "How the hell are you going to fix this if you don't even know where to start! Idiot sword freak." He grumbled before sinking into the chair.

"Eh?" Hibari blinked. "I thought it was obvious." He said confused. Everyone else in the room looked at him at least as confused, if not even more.

"What do you mean?" Ryohei asked.

"Well it's just a guess but… what has always been the cause when something like this happens?" He asked, eyes glinting knowingly in the dim light.

"Something like this has never happened." Mukuro informed after a long silence.

Hibari laughed. That was so wrong in so many levels. "Not maybe something exactly like this but something similar."

"Then tell us already what the hell it is!" Mukuro shouted, pissed beyond caring if anyone heard them at this point.

"Giannini. Hasn't it always been one of his creations faults that something weird has happened here?"

There was a long silence when everyone simply stared at the man grinning like he knew everything in this world. They weren't sure if it was because he had just proven he actually did have brains, or the fact that they were watching _Hibari Kyouya_ grin. Either way, it was remarkable.

"Kufufu~," Gokudera broke the silence chuckling. "Spoil it wont you. It would have been so much more interesting to see you think your brains over the cause instead of you pointing it out, Takeshi."

Mukuro turned to watch the man with wide eyes. "You knew the cause bastard!"

More chuckling. "Of course, who do you think I am?"

Everyone could hear Mukuro grinding his teeth against each other in anger. "I'm going to grill that shiny-head so bad he's never going to eat barbeque anymore." He got to his feet and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm in." Yamamoto headed after the man without missing a beat.

"Kufufu~ this will be interesting." Gokudera followed after them.

Hibari laughed. "Guess I have to make sure they won't kill him."

"Ah," Ryohei nodded bewildered, "I've got to see this to the extreme."

* * *

Not the best I have wrote, but it's ok. Poor Ryohei. Or lucky. Varia is going to be in this too :D Though they wont be coming just yet. First we have to go to dinner party with roasted Giannini. Yummy. Ah, I'm coughing my lungs out right now, fucking flue or whatever this is, has been continuing for a week. Now I have to continue on my search for something to write, since this got accidentally finished on the way. Which of course is a good thing. Comment, for the sake of better world, please, comment.


End file.
